


(My Own Way) Out of Here

by canufeelthemagictonight



Series: Escape the Poetry [2]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Escape the Night Spoilers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry, focuses on the first season so you're good if you haven't seen s2 and s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: Smile at the demons that still haunt usNo one has to cryMe and all my friends against the darknessMaybe we won't dieA poem for Timothy DeLaGhetto. Contains Season 1 spoilers.





	(My Own Way) Out of Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CinderScoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderScoria/gifts).



> You guys liked my Nikita poem (and its encore), so I wrote a second poem. It's Timothy-themed, cause the awesome CinderScoria likes him, and I wanted to write something to thank her for being so cool. She likes pain, so it's all good!

Showed up grinning, fifteen minutes tardy  
To this bloodstained nightmare of a party  
Where we earn our lives by being smart, we  
Always must look out for number one.

I'm a Mobster, murder is my forte  
But I never thought it would end this way  
Can't we all pretend like we are okay?  
Close our eyes and we are having fun

Smile at the demons that still haunt us  
No one has to cry  
Me and all my friends against the darkness  
Maybe we won't die  
Hours pass, the battle grows more hopeless  
But I have to try  
This damn house is not gonna destroy me  
Never give up  
Never give in  
Get used to goodbye.

I think I can see a light within the dreary gloom  
The hellhole, the nightmare will all be over soon  
We'll fight our fights, we'll make it through  
1920s crew  
Trust me, I swear we'll find the world we knew  
So don't let go of 2016  
Take my hand, take my hope, and follow me  
They say I'm trouble, I'm looking for  
A greener path, my own way out of here

There's a girl I knew, but she's a corpse now  
Someone's barricaded all the doors now  
Killing people's just another chore now  
I can't let them see that I'm a wreck

DEATH IS COMING but she's kinda hot though  
DEATH IS COMING here's a joke that I know  
DEATH IS COMING DEATH IS COMING  
DEATH IS COMING laugh away the pain.

Smile at the demons that still haunt us  
Oh no, please don't cry  
Me and all my friends against the darkness  
Do we have to die?  
Switch the task, his eyes are dull and hopeless  
But I have to try  
This damn house is not gonna destroy me  
I won't give up  
I won't give in  
So I say goodbye

I think I can see a light within the dreary gloom  
The hellhole, the nightmare will all be over soon  
The rest of us will make it through  
1920s crew  
Somehow, I swear we'll find the world we knew  
So don't let go of 2016  
I will burn this house down, and then we'll see  
Home and spaghetti and cats and all  
Those that I love, my own way out here

The night marches on, and eleven whittles down to five  
Screams in our ears, we do what we must to stay alive  
And I try to laugh, but it don't feel natural anymore  
Man, riddles suck, now we've got to go to war and then it's

Smoke and flame  
Messed-up game  
Hear my name  
DeLaGhetto  
Her and me  
Soldiers bleed  
Casualties  
From the ghetto  
God, her eyes  
Terrorize  
Is my prize  
To watch yet another friend blow out her brains?  
Is that a win that I want to claim?

Smile at the demons that still haunt us  
_I can't watch her cry._  
Me and all my friends against the darkness  
_Someone has to die._  
Never has the battle seemed more hopeless  
_I don't want to try._  
_This damn house has already destroyed me._  
Gotta give up  
Gotta give in  
Gotta tell her that she got me  
Guess it's over  
Guess this means I'm  
Gonna die here...

I think I can see a light within the dreary gloom  
The hellhole, the nightmare will all be over soon  
I know you guys will make it through  
1920s crew  
Eva, I swear you'll find the world we knew  
I'm letting go of 2016  
But you still have a chance to reach your dream  
This is a story you gotta tell  
Promise me that you'll give 'em hell  
Do Mobsters deserve to wish you well?  
At least you can say I found my own way out of here.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys want more character poems? If so, let me know.


End file.
